dailypeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Elise the Sorceress
Elise the Sorceress, unlike most Elven Sorceress', saw herself as supierior to most, in the aspect of magic. She felt that she was the best at everything (including the art of seduction). However, one speices, whom she had very rarely come into contact with, that seemed to out rank her in everyway possible were the Nerubians. It was due to this that soon after she came into contact with the King , known only as Silly Lil Ant, she devoted all her works into both understanding them and improving their effiecency. Recent History The first record of Elise in the Daily Peon was prior the period of the Fall of the Lich King, where most factions around Azeroth came and helped defeat the Lich King (as the name would imply). This of course was where she met her first Nerubian, Spiderling. Shortly after meeting him, the pair ventured off to Squadala Mountain (where the Pylons, used by the Nerubians, were first discovered). The Emperor Trolman had agreed that if Elise destroys the Pylons and releases their energies, she could have the City of Silvermoon to take as her own. However, when she tried, she couldn't do it. Her magic was too weak. So Spiderling summoned a few Seers from Azjol-Nerub, via portal, to come and do the job. When she returned to Trolman, who had recently imprisoned Sylvannas and Varimarthis, she was still expecting to get Silvermoon. Instead the Emperor exiled her and said that she could no longer have Silvermoon. She then left Capital City rather cross. It was from here that events about her are still unknown. It is speculated that she went down to Stranglethorn where she met Oliver the Flame Keeper and Philp of the Phoenix Crusade. Some time after that, she appeared at the Wrymrest Temple in Dragonblight. However, after it's fall she, Rex and the Blue Dragon were left to wander the Frozen wastes unsure if they would find shelter. The three of them soon came found themselves at the newly founded Tuskarr village of Krocar. The Phoenix Crusade After much discussion with the Natives of Northrend, Elise began to wonder about the safety of not only herself but of the Nerubian secrets which were still locked away in the ruins of Azjol-Nerub. So she aided the Natives to fight the fiends who had been destroing their homes, though being a servant of the Nerubian King this was expected of her. Upon a night scouting mission, it was discovered that the men were the Phoenix Crusade. Zircon Bay was the name of the small military settlement that had been located rather close to Krockar. Elise had apparently already come into contact with the Crusade in her past and knew someone would reconginse her if she were to sneak around as herself. So she got the Blue Dragon to use his magic to transform her into a Human, ironically she was turned into a Man! She managed to lure the Settlement's leader out of the town by using a forged letter. However, she recognised the face of the Leader. It was Oliver. This changed things for Elise. Instead of ambushing and killing him on his way up to Flame's Keep, she just spoke to him. After this the Crusade Members that are on Northrend seemed to slowly vanish. This little extract in both Elise's and the Crusade's history is unknown. Notes - She has had many romantic encounters with various characters, this is even rumoured to include the Emperor Trolman himself - Her history with Oliver the Flame Keeper is an old one and is likely to cause problems in the future - She currently resides in the un-named Reborn Fortess with her new force, which also are yet to be named.﻿ Category:Minor Daily Peon Characters